


Silver moon's sparkling

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, a little fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “So kiss me?”Kara can see the moment Lena realizes what her plan is, that Mike is about to walk pass them and if he sees them kissing, then surely, he’d stop his pursuit of “forgiveness” and his “half ass plan” of getting Kara back.But she doesn’t realize herself what would it mean if Lena did kiss her, because it would change everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 391





	Silver moon's sparkling

“So kiss me?”

Kara can see the moment Lena realizes what her plan is, that Mike is about to walk pass them and if he sees them kissing, then surely, he’d stop his pursuit of “forgiveness” and his “half ass plan” of getting Kara back. It’s been a month since Kara ended things with him because he was dating her friend in secret. Imra had ended things too when she found out that her boyfriend of years have been cheating not only with her friend but with almost everyone in the varsity cheerleader squad.

So after everything went down, meaning both Kara and Imra confronting the babbling mess together he “apologized” and backed off for a couple of weeks until he came back begging for Kara to take his sorry ass back. Naturally, Kara only laughed at his attempt the first time, scoffed at the second attempt, and yelled at the third and avoided the rest of them.

Just like now.

Kara’s eyes flick back to the end of the courtyard as she sees him closing in to where they are. They can’t go anywhere, he already saw them, so her last viable option is to do something.

She turns back to Lena. Maybe it was a silly idea, she doesn’t want to pressure her best friend, but she was her only hope and if she is being honest with herself, she wants to see if what she’s feeling it’s real.

“You can say n-“ Kara’s words are cut off as Lena steps forward, cups Kara’s cheeks, and kisses her.

Kara’s hands flail for a moment in surprise but that doesn’t last long as she settles her hands on Lena’s hips, pulls their bodies closer together. Their lips move together, warmth and heat spreading through Kara and she wonders why they have waited so long to kiss because it feels amazing and she never wants it to end.

So yes, her feelings are real.

She’s sure there’s a reason why she didn’t do this sooner, something to do with not wanting to risk their friendship but as Lena’s hands hold her close, as their lips move together Kara thinks that maybe Lena wants this just as much as she does.

And it becomes too much.

Neither of them hears the approaching footsteps and the gasp that comes from Mike. Ok maybe Kara does but she doesn’t pay him any mind, only pays attention to the way her best friend bites her bottom lip. Lena swallows the moan that comes from Kara as she feels Lena’s tongue trace along her bottom lip to soothe it and Kara’s really liking where this is going when the sound of a trash can being pushed, curses and footsteps going away startles them both and they jump apart.

They’re both breathing heavily as they look towards Mike retreating back. She sees Mike pulling out his phone and talking to who she assumes is Imra. Maybe he’s going to apologize to Imra and try to win her back. That is so Mike, but she can deal with that later.

Right now, there are more pressing matters.

Like the girl currently standing in front of her. The girl whose heart is pounding, whose breathing is labored and who has lipstick smudged on her lips, tousled hair and dark green irises instead of clear green. The girl who she’s just kissed in an entire non-platonic way and who she very much wants to kiss again like, forever.

Before Kara has a chance to say or do something, Lena is moving. Disappointed floods through her when Lena moves away from her, not towards her like she desperately wants. She thinks she scared her away, with her intensity and the feelings she put into the kiss. But Lena only turns for a moment, only steps out of Kara’s personal space for a second and then she’s back, Kara can feel her breath on her face, they’re so close again. But Lena has grabbed something from her backpack and Kara’s eyes flick down to see Lena is now holding a tissue.

A tissue?

Lena smiles, gesturing towards Kara’s face “you have...” her words trail off as Lena uses her free hand to gently cup Kara’s chin and the other hand to drag the tissue across Kara’s lips. And then Kara realizes what Lena is doing, she’s cleaning the lipstick from her face, because if Lena’s lipstick is smashed on her face, Kara assumes her own face is a mess too.

Kara can’t do nothing but watch Lena as she makes quick work of wiping her face clean. She’s not sure Lena’s eyes have ever looked this green before but she’s beautiful and Kara’s is finding very difficult not to kiss her again.

Lena tosses the tissue in the nearest trashcan and then runs the pad of her thumb along Kara’s clean lower lip, “All done.”

“Can I kiss you?” Kara hadn’t meant to just ask like that, not again, but with Lena so close, touching her, and the memory of the kiss still so fresh in her mind and the taste of her lips still tingling on hers she really can’t hold back.

“Please.” The words tumble quickly and breathlessly from Lena’s lips and Kara can’t help the laugh that falls from her own lips. Lena’s mouth drops open, Kara can see her trying to form words to form a sentence. How had Lena been so confident only a moment ago and now she seems to be at a loss for what to do?

Kara closes the small gap between them but doesn’t kiss Lena yet, instead she rests their foreheads together. “Are you sure?” Kara asks, the words whispered between them as their breaths mingle. She wants to hear the consent that maybe she didn’t ask the first time. But mostly she wants to hear that is not one sided, that Lena feels it too.

When Lena nods, Kara smiles. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Kara groans internally at the realization that they could’ve been doing this months ago, hell years ago. But that doesn’t matter now, not when Lena is here, when Lena is so close, and Kara can see clearly that her feeling are returned.

Kara reaches up to Lena’s cheeks, her thumbs running over the soft skin under Lena’s eyes as they skip closed, Kara is powerless to do anything but close the small gap that is still between them and press their lips together. It’s exactly like before but feel so new and she knows she will never lose that feeling.

Kara pulls away first, her forehead returning to its position against Lena’s. It takes her a moment to gather her breath and her thoughts before she can speak. “We never decided what we were going to do tonight?” Even if they didn’t stated it was a date before, now they can. “I was going to suggest we go out and do something, but I feel like staying in.”

“Pizza and a movie?” Lena suggest, knowing how much they enjoy just doing that. She’s thinking that now maybe they can add kissing to that repertoire.

Kara grins and can’t help but tease her. “I never thought you would propose to Netflix and chill.” She smirks when Lena blushes. “I never said that.”

“It was implied.”

“Ok.” Lena giggles in response, she actually giggles!

Kara’s glad for the flush in her own cheeks because she knows Lena would see her blushing otherwise. Lena just giggled and wants to kiss her again. That should be obvious from their previous two kisses and the way Lena’s eyes keep dropping to her lips before they dart away again.

And she literally just said so before but it’s nice to hear her say it out loud again, nonetheless.

She can heart it over and over again.

Kara darts forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before she steps away completely and Lena groans at the loss of contact. That sound is almost enough for Kara to step back into Lena’s personal space and kiss her again, but she remains strong.

“So does that mean we could call it a date?” The way she asks, so unsure and so timid makes Kara swoon on the inside. It’s like they haven’t kissed at all and like Kara hadn’t had the best kiss of her life.

“Kiss me.”

“Will that be your response every time?” Lena rolls her eyes naturally but knows what Kara’s reply is.

“Maybe.”

“So is that a yes?” Kara ‘tsk’ and steals a quick peck from plump ones. “To a date? With you? Always.” Lena smiles and grabs her hand. Kara uses this to her own advantage and pulls Lena close again. “Ok now kiss me.”

“So bossy.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

“You love me?” Is not meant to be a question but it comes off as that and it’s Lena’s turn to roll her eyes. “I do, so much.”

“Good, because I love you too,” Kara says, and they should be banned from school for being so mushy, but they can’t help it. “Now, kiss me again.”

Lena does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one and future installments to come!


End file.
